


Пантеон

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как прощание становится новой встречей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пантеон

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Баффи сидит в фойе «Гипериона», машинально поглаживая кончиками пальцев потрескавшуюся кожу диванчика. Трещинки слегка царапают руку, но она этого почти не замечает.  
      Сегодня они уезжают.  
      Они – это сама Баффи и несколько отрядов Истребительниц.  
      Подумать только, когда, буквально выдернутая из постели сообщением от Джайлза о заварушке в Лос-Анджелесе, она летела в Штаты, ей казалось, что все будет так быстро… Прежде апокалипсисы назревали постепенно, но для решительной битвы всегда хватало одного дня. Но теперь мало было остановить орду, посланную Старшими Партнерами, пришлось еще почти месяц зачищать улицы города и пригороды. Пусть Баффи была не одна, пусть это было не борьбой на пределе сил, как раньше, а слаженной работой ее подопечных, но этот месяц все равно показался ей вечностью.  
      Возможно, это было из-за Ангела. И Спайка.  
      О, к этому времени Баффи уже знала, что тот воскрес – Эндрю никогда не умел держать язык за зубами. Она даже не винила Спайка за молчание, в конце концов, кому, как не ей, понимать, насколько меняет смерть? Но она ждала… чего-то. Она думала, что при ее появлении будет больше… радости? А увидела лишь усталое облегчение.  
      Ни поцелуев, ни объятий. Ни даже привычных пикировок. Когда она во главе основного отряда отбила атаку демонов и прикончила дракона, которому Ангел умудрился наполовину разрубить шею, а потом подошла к своим… любовникам? любимым? – и постаралась выдавить непринужденное «привет», Ангел просто положил ей руку на плечо и благодарно сжал. Спайк отсалютовал сигаретой из-под козырька двери ближайшего дома, куда спрятался от ливня. Они так и не поговорили толком: дежурные приветствия, обсуждение планов зачистки на день, насущные вопросы вроде того, где взять постельное белье – Ангел предоставил Истребительницам свой отель в качестве штаба и места для квартирования, – и ничего больше. Временами Баффи казалось, что эти двое избегают ее. Но она не стала давить, списывая все на горе и боль потерь. Скольких потерял Ангел? Почти всех. Уэсли, Корделия… Этот темнокожий парень, Ганн, он умер у него на руках, не дожив нескольких минут до помощи. Уиллоу лишь покачала головой и отошла к группе целителей, занимавшихся другими ранеными. А позже Баффи случайно услышала обрывок разговора, в котором прозвучало имя «Фред» – и она никогда не слышала в голосе Спайка такой горечи.  
      Она хотела дать им время. А теперь она уезжает.  
      Острая кромка кожи проходит по пальцу, и Баффи вздрагивает, в недоумении глядя на узкую красную полоску. Она все-таки оцарапалась до крови. Но порез почти мгновенно затягивается, и Баффи вновь погружается в невеселые раздумья. Иногда к ней подходят Истребительницы за указаниями, но по большей части они действуют сами. И Баффи невольно испытывает гордость за их слаженность и подготовленность. И гордится собой – ведь это ее рук дело.  
      Диван рядом с ней проминается, и Баффи поворачивает голову, встречаясь глазами с Уиллоу.  
      – Так и будешь тут сидеть? – спрашивает та, вертя в пальцах ручку.  
      – А что мне еще делать? – Баффи пожимает плечами.  
      – Я же вижу, чего тебе хочется, – Уиллоу слабо улыбается. – Иди к ним…  
      «…хотя бы попрощайся», – повисает в воздухе.  
      Уиллоу ободряюще треплет Баффи по коленке, и та будто встряхивается. И правда, нечего раскисать! Она столько раз встречалась лицом к лицу с опасностью, неужели ей не хватит решимости сделать первый шаг? Просто поговорить, может, перевернуть уже эту страницу своей жизни. Или продолжить – но уже без ребусов и подоплек. Она ведь пыталась, честно пыталась воспользоваться этим даром Спайка – шансом на жизнь. И не преуспела. С Бессмертным было хорошо, но не более.  
      Баффи встает и уверенно поднимается наверх, в апартаменты Ангела. Она на секунду замирает перед дверью, но затем вскидывает кулак и стучит. За дверью слышится какая-то возня, потом все стихает, потом раздается недовольный голос Ангела:  
      – Кто там?  
      – Я, – откликается Баффи и тут же уточняет: – Баффи, – и корит себя за эту дрожь в голосе. Будто ей снова пятнадцать и она стоит перед кабинетом директора, и будто Ангел не способен узнать ее голос или… почуять запах. Глупо. – Я пришла попрощаться, мы отбываем через два часа. Я не знала, спустишься ли ты…  
      Дверь приоткрывается, и на пороге стоит Ангел. Вокруг его бедер обмотана простыня, которую он небрежно придерживает рукой, и Баффи невольно любуется им. Ничего не изменилось, да и не могло – вампиры не наживают пивные животы и морщины на коже. Ангел похож на одну из тех скульптур, которые она видела в Риме. Юпитер, Тибр… Баффи поднимает взгляд на его лицо и вспоминает мифы, которые ей рассказывала Дон. Это лицо не бога, титана. Атласа, держащего на плечах небесный свод.  
      – Попрощаться… – эхом откликается Ангел, и его лицо мрачнеет. – Я слишком долго избегал тебя. Извини.  
      – У тебя были причины, – примиряюще говорит Баффи, она не хочет поднимать эту тему, слишком болезненную. Она все еще надеется на светлое прощание, она все еще надеется, что однажды сможет вернуться. Что будет смысл возвращаться. – И я хотела сказать… тесто уже пропеклось. Только я не знаю, для кого.  
      Это звучит еще глупее, чем в ее мыслях, но других слов у Баффи нет.  
      – Что за тесто? – раздается знакомый голос, дверь распахивается окончательно, и из-за плеча Ангела выходит Спайк.  
      Он не утруждал себя простыней.  
      Баффи ощущает, как к щекам приливает кровь, и ей стыдно за это смущение. А потом приходит запоздалая мысль: Спайк и Ангел в одной комнате, обнаженные… Ее рот округляется в беззвучном «ооо», она изумленно переводит взгляд с одного на другого.  
      – Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнала об этом так, – виновато опускает глаза Ангел.  
      – Что за тесто? – повторяет Спайк и чуть хмурится.  
      И Баффи не может не любоваться им. Она почти заставила себя забыть об этой боли, о своем чувстве, о горьких подозрениях, что он ей не поверил и поэтому так и не позвонил. Не хотел, чтобы она знала. Но телу плевать на терзания души, оно все так же жаждет Спайка, оно помнит, как им было хорошо вместе, как идеально они подходили друг другу.  
      Баффи кажется, что она куда-то плывет, что отдаляется от них, теряет. Она слишком долго тянула, и теперь они выбрали друг друга, вопреки прошлым обидам и соперничеству.  
      Они не дождались.  
      Баффи судорожно вздыхает.  
      – Уже слишком поздно, – бормочет она, опуская голову.  
      Ангел ловит пальцами ее подбородок:  
      – Никогда не поздно для прощального поцелуя.  
      Прохладные губы касаются ее губ, не настаивая, не требуя большего, и Баффи тает от невысказанной нежности, что дает этот поцелуй. Когда Ангел отстраняется, она так и стоит с закрытыми глазами.  
      – А со мной не хочешь попрощаться? – звучит насмешливый голос.  
      Баффи резко распахивает глаза – только чтобы увидеть, как к ней склоняется Спайк. Он близко, так близко…  
Если от поцелуя Ангела она таяла, то от этого она плавится. Чтобы удержаться на ногах, она цепляется за плечи Спайка, оставляя красные следы. Спайк делает шаг назад, и Баффи следует за ним. Дверь за ее спиной захлопывается.  
      Спайк отходит к Ангелу, они оба смотрят на нее выжидающе, и Баффи вдруг понимает: они не прощаются сейчас, они хотят, чтобы она осталась. Они не избегали ее, они не знали, как она отреагирует, когда узнает. Не знали, примет ли она… их обоих. Их вместе. Пустит ли в свою постель.  
      Или, вернее сказать, согласится ли на их общую.  
      Наверное, она сошла с ума или сходит прямо сейчас, но Баффи шагает к ним…  
      Они целуются посреди комнаты: Баффи и Ангел, Баффи и Спайк… Ангел и Спайк, и Баффи так заворожена этим зрелищем, что, кажется, забывает дышать.  
      В пятнадцать лет она даже не воображала себе подобного. В восемнадцать – могла бы представить в какой-нибудь безумной эротической фантазии.  
      Но Баффи двадцать три, и она лежит полуобнаженная на огромной кровати, с одной стороны Спайк покрывает ее шею мелкими поцелуями, с другой – Ангел накрыл своей широкой ладонью ее грудь и слегка зажимает между пальцами твердеющий сосок. Их возбужденные члены прижимаются к ее бедрам, Спайк проводит ладонью по ее животу и накрывает промежность. Баффи выгибается ему навстречу, на груди ладонь сменяют губы, Ангел прикусывает кожу, и Баффи не в силах сдержать стон.  
      – Хочу… – шепчет она, – хочу… вас. Люблю вас.  
      Голова Спайка покоится между ее разведенных ног, он творит чудеса своим языком. Баффи и забыла, как это было, как он мог всю ночь раз за разом доводить ее до экстаза. Она отдается во власть ощущений. Спайк протяжно стонет, и этот звук отдается у нее внизу живота, закручиваясь тугим узлом. Баффи приподнимает отяжелевшие веки. Ангел стоит на коленях позади Спайка и чуть сбоку, заведя руку тому под живот. Отсюда не видно, но, судя по тому, как Спайк подрагивает, Ангел ласкает его член – и это, пожалуй, одно из самых сексуальных зрелищ в жизни Баффи. Это заводит еще сильнее, чем умелые ласки Спайка.  
      Баффи откидывает голову на подушку, приподнимает бедра, зарывается пальцами в выбеленные волосы и вжимается пахом в лицо Спайка. Тот уже не стонет, а почти рычит, его язык мечется, проникает в нее…Баффи слышит недовольное ворчание, язык замирает.  
      – Не вздумай кончать, – усмехается Ангел. – Дамы вперед.  
      Спайк прикусывает зубами ее клитор, и это уже слишком.  
      – Мошенник, – успевает выдохнуть Баффи, когда ее накрывает оргазм.  
      Она так расслаблена сейчас, что не в состоянии пошевелить и пальцем. Спайк и Ангел снова по обе стороны от нее, и Баффи сцеловывает с губ Спайка собственный вкус, а потом его сменяет Ангел, и этот поцелуй длится и длится, будто Ангел хочет забрать весь вкус себе. Но вот он отодвигается, подносит к ее рту пальцы, и Баффи тщательно их облизывает. Сперма пощипывает язык, и это возбуждает так сильно, что становится трудно дышать. Спайк тоже снова возбужден, а у Ангела член просто каменный. Баффи вспоминает, что Ангел единственный из них, кто не получил удовольствия, и вслепую тянется к нему, но тот перехватывает ее запястье.  
      – Не так, – шепчет он и делает едва заметное движение головой, видимо, понятное Спайку, потому что тот переползает на край кровати и выдвигает ящик тумбочки.  
      Металлический звон. Наручники. Когда-то сама мысль о том, чтобы оказаться хоть чуточку беспомощной, пусть даже иллюзорно – это тонкое железо ей на один рывок, – была для Баффи недопустима. А теперь она лишь устраивается поудобнее и ждет, что же готовят для нее любовники.  
      Спайк накрывает ее своим телом и входит одним плавным движением, и Баффи готова кричать от восторга от этого ощущения целостности, заполненности. Спайк качает бедрами, медленно, с иссушающей неторопливостью. Баффи нетерпеливо подается ему навстречу, но он только улыбается своей привычной полуусмешкой и начинает двигаться еще медленнее, словно ждет чего-то. Ангел пристраивается позади него, и Баффи запоздало осознает – чего.  
      Она уже занималась анальным сексом – да вот с тем же самым Спайком – и потому думает, что подготовка будет долгой. Но Ангел не особо утруждает себя и вскоре уже крепко впивается в бедра Спайка и подает на себя. Спайк коротко вскрикивает и замирает, Ангел замирает тоже, и Баффи решает взять инициативу на себя. Она сжимает внутренние мышцы, стискивает Спайка – и тут же отпускает. Это их давняя игра: бывали ночи, когда она умудрялась довести его до оргазма, не пошевелив и пальцем, одними только этими мышцами. Вот и сейчас Спайк заметно расслабляется.  
      А потом они начинают двигаться в унисон.  
      Баффи смотрит через плечо Спайка на Ангела, как напрягаются его бицепсы, слушает сбивчивое бормотание Спайка, повторяющего ее имя, точно мантру, и это так невыразимо прекрасно, что ей хочется плакать. Они будто бы занимаются с ней любовью одновременно. От резких толчков Ангела член Спайка входит в нее так глубоко, как никогда прежде, и с ее губ срывается хриплый крик. Мелькает и тут же пропадает мысль, что Ангел может вновь лишиться души, но крохотная рациональная частичка трезво замечает, что вряд ли тот сможет достичь абсолютного счастья, деля ее со Спайком.  
      Или Спайка – с ней.  
      Под утро, обессилев от ласк, Баффи лежит и смотрит в потолок. В теле разливается приятная усталость, с двух сторон к ней прижимаются прохладные тела, остужая разгоряченную кожу, запястья слегка саднит – и между ног тоже, – но никогда еще Баффи не чувствовала себя настолько на своем месте.  
      Кажется, кто-то из Истребительниц стучался в дверь, сообщить, что все готово к отъезду. Кажется, кто-то, Уиллоу, должно быть, отозвал ее и велел уезжать одним. Не забыть потом сказать спасибо.  
      Баффи смотрит на Ангела, ноша которого, как она надеется, стала сегодня чуть легче, переводит взгляд на Спайка. Если Ангел – титан, то Спайк – Гермес. Или Дионис. Такой же поджарый и сухой, и еще больше похожий на мраморную статую со своей матовой кожей и твердым, как камень, телом. Стоило проехать полмира, чтобы вновь очутиться среди пантеона олимпийцев.  
      Впрочем, это не так уж далеко от истины, если вспомнить сексуальные похождения греческих богов. Баффи тихонько хихикает: будь она и впрямь тестом, можно было бы сказать, что этой ночью его хорошенько взбили.  
      Но она сама сказала, что печенье испеклось.  
      Баффи одолевает дрема, но она еще прислушивается к дыханию Спайка – он всегда дышит, хотя в этом нет необходимости. Она наблюдает, как дрожат во сне ресницы Ангела, и думает о том, что печенье вполне можно поделить на двоих.


End file.
